From Now Until Forever
by TheScarletWrath
Summary: 'Cause you know, no one ever expects to be dragged down a creepy old well by an even creepier half-lady, half-centipede monster thing. Yeah, no one ever expects that. Especially not me. But, that's just a story for another time. Today, I'm going to tell you about another story. A story about loving, a heart's unstoppable yearning and finally learning to let go. A Drabble Series.


From Now Until Forever

Chapter Zero: The Prologue

When we set up camp that day there wasn't even one cloud in the sky, well not any that I happened to notice. Well actually, now that I think about it there may have been at least one or two. But none of them were even close to being any shade of gray. So I think its understandable that none of us were expecting a sudden storm to interrupt our sleep that night. We weren't, but it still happened. I can't say that I'm okay with all the surprises that come my way but, by now I guess I'm sorta getting used to it. 'Cause you know, no one ever expects to be dragged down a creepy old well by an even creepier half-lady, half-centipede monster thing. Yeah, no one ever expects that. Especially not me, Kagome Higurashi. I didn't expect that, at all. That's pretty understandable too, at least in my opinion or by any other relatively normal person's.

Youkai, monsters and ghosts don't exist, stories are just stories. Legends are just extremely old fiction. It never mattered how many old tales Jii-chan told me about the legends of different youkai or any other legendary beasts or even about the origin of our own shrine; it didn't change a thing. I never even listened to the stories older kids would say to scare the smaller ones; monsters were fake and there's nothing in the dark. And that's what I thought and no one could ever change that, at least until my fifteenth birthday. That's where the half-lady, half-centipede monster thing pops into the picture but then that's just another story that I don't really feel like going into detail about.

But there I was that night, not even a year later, sleeping in a forest, with no tent either; five hundred years in the past. Keeping company with a houshi, taijiya, hanyou and another two youkai (some cute one's might I add). Now that I look back on it my life was always sorta weird. But enough about that, like I said before; that's just a story for another time. I'll tell it to you someday just not now. Today, I'm going to tell you about another story. It will be about loving, a heart's unstoppable yearning and finally learning to let go. It all begins one stormy night, a story from now until forever.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT Author's note:**

 **7/16/15**

 **Hey, fellow fan fiction lovers. It's me, Scarlet!**

 **This prologue is pretty much a long introduction of another of strange wild idea of mine. Let me know in the reviews if any of you darlings are interested in me continuing.**

 **This new story's chapters will most likely vary in length and may be short because I like cutting things off whenever it feels right. Well, this new story is probably something relatively big along with a another story that I've been planning. I also really want and need a reliable beta reader that I can consult with about all my upcoming Inuyasha stories, I repeat I want someone reliable! So please PM me if anyone is interested in becoming my beta! :)**

 **Also, about my long writing absence; I admit that I haven't been around for awhile, and I may have also (although unintentionally) abandoned my other older stories. Which are to be honest total crap, I'm not afraid to admit that either. My absence was mostly caused by my mind being constantly over run with more and more plot bunnies that reproduce rapidly to create even more plot bunnies. Actually my plot bunnies practically reproduce at the rate of regular bunnies (which to me is pretty funny but then again I'm weird). It was also caused by a lot of other family problems in my life, turns out some years of a teenage girl's life can and be full of unnecessarily sad things.**

 **Well, enough about that. As usual, please review so that I may know on what needs improvement or what does not. Reviews are also what encourage me to continue a story and if it does not receive enough feedback then I feel as though the story is not enjoyable or worth continuing so I then move on to another idea.**

 **So then until later my darlings, REVIEW, REVIEW and then REVIEW SOME MORE. Oh, and don't forget to favorite and follow! It all takes just a few taps of those blessed fingers of yours!**


End file.
